Paper Mario: Color Splash
Paper Mario: Color Splash (also known as Paper Mario: Sticker Star 2 and Paper Mario Color Trash) While the gimped battle system is the biggest flaw, most of the complaints are about the lack of new original characters (especially villains) and the fact that the Toads are all generic and don't have mustaches. The Paper Mario fandom has very good priorities. As if every other issue with the game would be solved if the villain were Original Character Donut Steel instead of Bowser and the 300th generic Toad NPC had lipstick and pigtails. Totally Legit Development History After Paper Mario: Sticker Star was met with near universal hatred, it seemed like it would be a smart decision to make a new game in the style of the first two, but Shigeru "Dream Crusher" Miyamoto who has an irrational hatred for story in Mario games was all like "Nah, clearly people want a sequel to a game everyone hates." And then Color Splash was born! Or, if you want to take the even worse route, according to a GameXplain interview, they decided to make it themselves while celebrating the completion of Sticker Star's development. The comments Taken from the comment section of GameXplain's upload of the 'trailer', the community have given it a 1:4 like:dislike ratio and the comments are what we're feeling right now: "Rip Paper Mario. 2001-2004﻿" "Nintendo is to Paper Mario what Microsoft is to Rare﻿" "Mario's partner is a paint bucket with eyes﻿ " "Just here for my daily dose of disappointment..﻿" "TAKE A HINT NINTENDO.﻿" "'Let's paint the town Red' With the blood of Developers who chose to stick to Sticker Star Gameplay.﻿" "It's just Sticker Star with a new coat of paint." "YA DONE GOOFED, MIYAMOTO!﻿" "Might as well call it Toilet Paper Mario where he paints everything.﻿" "Nintendo should just name this game what it really is. Paper Mario: A Big Middle Finger To Long Time Fans.﻿" "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME﻿" "Go ahead and release Mother 4 as a pinball game, already. It's clear you don't know what people want from your IPs.﻿" "I've been waiting 9 long years for another good Paper Mario game.... still waiting." "Colour Splash? More like 'belongs in the trash!'﻿" "We're gonna get a true sequel to The Thousand Year Door as soon as we get Banjo Threeie." "Paper Mario: Nuts and Bolts﻿" "I wish this wasn't real." "please let this be an early April fools joke﻿" Kersti 2.0: Bucket ition The only character to get past Miyamoto's "no original characters" policy was Kersti, an inexplicably floating crown with eyes, and in Color Splash, the only original character we've seen so far is an inexplicably floating bucket with eyes. This floating, Kersti-like bucket is named Huey. Before his name was revealed, the lovely people over at the Color Splash Gamefaqs board were kind enough to supply a list of possible names, such as: *Ketbuc (And Etbuc and KetBut) *Charlie *Bersti *Bucka K. *Bucket Boy *Bucket Bob *Steve Orcol *Paintip *Color, Rolo, Colo and Loco *Bucks *Lorco *it the Bucket *Tucket *Slosh *'The' Bucket *Kersti Bucket Form *"balls in my mouth" *Buckley *Kick T. Bucket *Bucky *Bucket *"Pleddga" Buck-a-Month *Bucket Navi *Bucklash *Mr. Bucket. *Bob. Just Bob. *Bucketlow Most of these are from a single topic/thread, one user having quoted said to be "the best thread because it's a bucket list." Toads, Toads everywhere. )]] One common complaint people had with Sticker Star was the sheer lack of original characters and the sheer volume of Toads. So, it would seem like a good idea to ditch the whole "no original characters" thing and bring in some other NPCs, right? NOPE! The Toads are in full force in this game, and they even reused the whole " ton of Toads come out of a thing like sheets of paper" joke from Sticker Star! The explanation for all these Toads can be found here. We recommend reading the comments. BAT WHATTA BOUT BOWZA!?!? Some people are theorizing that Bowser might not be the main villain, because we haven't seen any Goombas, but only Shy Guys and Koopas. Those people are wrong. Even ignoring the fact that Bowser is king of the Koopas, so having Koopas as enemies is actually proof of him being the villain instead of proof against him being the villain. Shy Guys have been shown to be a part of Bowser's army. hell, the first Paper Mario game had an entire Chapter full of them, and Bowser was the villain of that game. BUT GUYZ BOWSER'S TOTALLY NOT THE VILLAIN MORTON TALKS ABOUT HIS MASTER WHO'S CLEARLY NOT BOWSER AND THE BOWSER TAPE IS A PLACEHOLDER! Naturally, when he turned out to be the villain, Greatdimentio had a meltdown. Since the game would've apparently been great somehow if a ty new character like Count Bleck were the villain instead. Wow, nice graphics! This game actually looks pretty pretty. If you ignore those obnoxious white outlines. Cringe-worthy whining images by Greatdimentio and other Paper Mario OC-obsessed autists maxresdefault-1.jpg|The typical reaction Miyamoto Paper Mario.png|Miyamoto's thought process that lead to this game and Sticker Star. qphCdLO.png|Quite possibly how Colour Splash came to be 535.png|Leaked title screen 84777272777272.jpg|What people normally do during this situation paper_mario__duller_trash__color_splash__by_takeshre-d9ty9ye.jpg|We all want to say yes but we can't my_fears_towards_paper_mario_color_splash_by_blauespikmin-d9u6dad.jpg|Paper Mario's counselling sessions after the announcement rip paper mario.png|It was good while it lasted.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zLeqePvAN8 greatdimentioisautistic.png|Greatdimentio complaining about details being added to Bowser's shell and Mario's gloves. Trivia *Huey actually first appeared in the first Paper Mario game during Chapter 7 when the mayor of Shiver City gives him to Mario to fight Zombies and Nazis and . (That is the plot to Paper Mario, right?) *This game sucks. *Even people who actually liked Sticker Star are disappointed that this game wasn't a return to the style of the first two. *waaaaaah the toads don't have mustaches and bowser is the villain waaaaaaaaaaaah Category:Abominations Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Games nobody asked for Category:Did not bring a light Category:Why Category:Mistakes